villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen of Hearts (Lewis Carroll)
The Queen of Hearts is the main antagonist of the 1951 Disney film Alice in Wonderland, and all other versions of the story of the same name. She is a mean, nasty, short-tempered tyrant who rules Wonderland with an iron fist. Personality During a trial to see who stole the Queen's tarts, Alice grows to giant size and confronts the Queen. She then leaves Wonderland, and she serves as an inspiration for the rest of the inhabitants of Wonderland to rise up and dethrone the Queen. Henchmen She has an army of human-sized playing cards. Her most loyal servant is the White Rabbit. Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland In Disney's 1951 film, Alice in Wonderland, the Queen appears as Alice puts it, as a "fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant". Her presence is all the more striking because of how tiny her husband is made to look in comparison to her. Similar to the book, Alice meets three cards painting the roses red, since they planted white roses by mistake. When the Queen arrives, she orders those three cards beheaded, then challenges Alice to a game of croquet. The game is eventually spoiled by the Cheshire Cat. The Queen blames Alice for it, but before she can give the order, the king suggests holding a trial for Alice. The Queen, grudgingly, agrees. The Queen calls the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, and the Dormouse to witness, who hold an unbirthday party for her. During the party, the Cheshire Cat reappears and upsets the Dormouse. The Cheshire Cat runs all over, and in an attempt to crush the mouse, the King of Hearts manages to hit the Queen with the gavel. The Queen, of course, blames Alice for it, and is going to have her beheaded. But Alice eats mushrooms she had procured earlier, which make her grow bigger. Although Rule #42 says that anyone more than a mile high must leave the court immediately, Alice feels free to call the queen a "fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant". Unfortunately, she subsequently shrinks down to her normal size, but flees and is able to escape. House of Mouse/Mickeys House of Villians She appears as a guest in "House of Mouse", and she is one of the Disney villains in "House of Villains". ''Kingdom of Hearts'' series The Queen of Hearts also appears in "Kingdom Hearts" and "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories". ''Kingdom Hearts'' In "Kingdom Hearts", Alice is put on trial for stealing the Queen's heart. Sora, Goofy, and Donald arrive, and they offer to find out the real thief. They gather a bunch of evidence, but the Queen disregards the evidence and has her army of playing cards attack them. After they defeat the cards, Alice is taken away by Riku because she is a Princess of Heart. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories", the Queen accuses Alice of stealing her memory. Sora, Goofy, and Donald arrive, and Sora insist that Alice didn't do it. When the Queen demands to know who did it, Sora says he did it in order to take the blame away from Alice. Thus, the playing cards attacks him but he defeats them. Later, a Heartless arrives, and the heroes defeat it. Alice takes advantage of the Queen's amnesia to say the reason why Sora, Goofy, and Donald are there is because she called them to defeat the Heartless, who stole her memory. Not wanting to ruin her dignity, the Queen agrees with this and leaves. Tim Burton's 2010 film Alice in Wonderland There is a similar yet seperate cruel monarch called the Red Queen who is the main antagonist of Tim Burton's 2010 film Alice in Wonderland. In Tim Burton's adaption, The Red Queen and The Knave looks at the frabjous day on the oraculum She saw Alice about to slay her Jabberwocky, so she has her card soldiers to look for Alice. When Alice rides on a bloodhound named Bayard, she climbs up to the fence where the Queen's croquet yard is and when The White Rabbit founds the hedgehog, he saw alice untying the hedgehog, She convince him to save The Hatter, he gives her a piece of cake, but she grows to big by the bushes and The Red Queen caughts Alice but Alice made up her name, Um from Umbridge, The Hatter was forced by the Red Queen to make more hats for her. When she heard stayne was in love with Alice, her head turns red and yells his name but The Knave lies that Um seduced him and She begin to yell "Off with her head!" After Alice's escape from her Salazen Grum. She slaps stayne and he convince That The Hatter and The Doremouse let Alice escape and takes the vorpal sword. In the morning, the execution of the Hatter and The Dormouse begins, When The Executioner welds an axe at The Hatter, his body disappears and the hat floats to The Red Queen and The Cheshire Cat appears he was The Hatter for a whole time during the execution, after the discrace of her subjects as liars, cheats and falcifires, She yells off with their heads but The Hatter yells to all people and animals to stand up and fight and rise up against The Bloody Red Queen, They all yelled "Down with the bloody big head, She summons The Jubjub Bird to attack all the Underland people and animals. On Frabjous Day, the Red Queen and her sister White Queen sent their champions forth to do battle, She summons The Jabberwocky, after the war of the red and white and The Jabberwocky got beheaded by Alice, When She yells to kill Alice, The Red Card Soldier stands up to her. "We follow you no more, Bloody Bighead!" she yells off with his head one last time, but all her army rises against her and her crown floats away to Mirana By The Cheshire Cat, As the New Queen of Underland, Iracebeth of Crimms is expelled to the Outlands and as for Knave, he's join Iracebeth in banishment until the end of Underland, Stayne barely stabs her with his dagger but the pin slings his hand by The Hatter and drops his dagger, Iracebeth screams that Stayne tried to kill her and sent away to the Outlands by her own Army. Alice, SyFy Mini-Series A version of the Queen of Hearts is played by Kathy Bates in the SyFy original Series "Alice". The character closely resembles the original. Once Upon a Time See: Cora Dora in Wonderland One version of the Queen of Hearts is seen in the Alice in Wonderland themed episode of Dora the Explorer in which she is greedy and selfish (as was evident when she was given her strawberry tarts by the white rabbit). Unlike other versions of herself, this version of the Queen of Hearts has managed to redeem herself and be a better queen for her subjects. She was voiced by Sara Ramirez (who ironically voices another queen, Queen Miranda from Sofia the First). Category:Monarchs Category:Villainesses Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Evil Ruler Category:Living Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Outcast Category:Psychopath Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Dark Judges Category:Dictator Category:Sadists Category:Married Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brutes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Outright Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Bullies Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Banshees Category:Thought-Forms